Ransumi
Ransumi Inuzuka Appearance Ransumi wears her hair up in a curly extravaganza style black similar to her ninpup's fur, her skin terra-cotta skin color would stand out from her oval cat eyes the lime green look to them with the yellowish center would make her gaze would seem to be almost no different than any other wild beast. Ransumi wears her make up around her eyes in an almond shaped style completely around her eyes thick eyeliner. The Feral girl wears her clan make up down both her eyes the color similar to her eyes also being green. She wears a black short Kimino fish net undershirt up to around her neck, With a purple claw on the lower back of her Kimino. Ransumi hating the limitations of shoes has always gone without wearing any at all her feet have grown thick skinned so that she can withstand most ground temperature. The feral wolf girl also wears a necklace with writing on the back of it; Ransumi also Wears a light purple nose ring. As one looks down her body the fabric and style of her outfit is all done in a light black fur style including her skirt. To those who are ever able to the girl has scar down her back from a sword slash that nearly ended the her life. Nindog Appearance The small dog has light black fur, Yellow eyes and a soft gentle touch about her. Personality She is a shy girl who tends to be a little feral to those who get under her skin, the girl would seem like a wild beast in personality on the outside. However Ransumi deep down is a shy kind girl who would never betray anything or anyone. Background In the land of herbs, under the gleaming dawn the moon fell below the earth it was the night of March the twenty-third a mature woman named Kekio with scar covered body was walking with her nindog Yuu to get some fresh air when her body grew heavy as she only nodded to her husband Souta that the time has come. The pairs nindogs went to the small house they owned getting a blanket along with whatever else their partners command them to get . In the grass under the starry sky after hours passed Kekio gave birth to the odd looking girl to which the pair looked over at a orchid plant and decide to name her after her weeping and the plant so they both agreed her name would be Ransumi. So the Dawn drew to a close and nights sweet blanket washed over them as the nindogs howled out into the sky for they have welcomed one more into the family. Five years later the time came for her to be paired and to start her harsh journey alone with only nindog and her cloths. It was earily in the morning at 3:30 they lead her to the group of puppies and told her to sit. Ransumi was shy and normally well behaved however this was about to die for the most part, so she sit there for about an hour all the other kids her age got their puppies. She stared at her hands wondering what is wrong with her until the small black furred puppie walked up to her and took her seat next to Ransumi. Her mother Kekio smiled and said its time to pick a name for her. Ransumi picked up the dog and smiled as she named her puppie Yamiyo. This might seem to be a happy time but Ransumi knew the journey she was about to be taken on would be a harsh one however tonight she will enjoy the bed for tommorow would mark the beginning. As soon as the night drew to a close her parents woke her up along with our puppie taking her out as far from herb country as they could dropping her in forest country alone with only her nindog as they left and told her to make her way back home with her own skills. Ransumi watching as her parents left her there in the wild only petted her puppie as she looked around at the wilds of the land at first she cried until she learned it wasn't going to do her any good and would only keep her away from home forever. So she stopped her crying and started to hunt she started on small animals like rabbits which she would kill and eat raw in the wild her hair grew out long as the time passed the small girl realizing her shoes were stopping her from catching prey quick enough so she kicked them off and start hunting like any other wild beast the years lead to her killing and harming many of creatures as her skills and sensory traits grew within her body she decided it was time to test her skills out it was then she saw a man walking through the woods with his blade drinking some honey milk she attempted to rush to steal the honey however not only did she fail the man took out his sword and slashed her back making her bleed out at first the man didn't care until he realized she was only eight years old at which point he took care of her wound just enough so she wouldnt die however the mark would remain for the rest of her life a reminder of never making a mistake like that again if at all possible. She was stuck in a small cave which her ninpup Yamiyo found for them to stay in for a few more days until the dawn came once again like it has done many of times before for her she caught the scent of another a baker from her home passing through to return with funds which she took the chance to stalk all the way to her home in herb country. When Ransumi returned home her hair was covered in twigs,dirt,leafs all tangled up her parents and the others welcomed her back with open arms her mother brought her inside cleaning her up for the markings she has earned for her feat of survival and making it back home. It took time however after about an hour and a half she walked out her hair clean her body cleaned she would look almost the same as before only her hair is tied up into a curly extravaganza pigtails. The girl walked out as her father took the kit applying the tattoo marking in green under her eyes due to her past five years this pain was nothing almost weaker than the bees that stung her alot. Her father kneeled to her and said She was ready to pick the path she was going to follow so he took her back and started to teach her about both villages that could use her skills however there was no real option for someone like her the sand was were she would go. The next few weeks was different than anything she had strong memorys of so she packed her bags with what little she did remember and started her journey to the join the sand village after waving her parents goodbye she started her path it took her over a month to get there however due to the hunting and physical work she added in along the path however she made it and was told to see the doctor the girl had never knew what a doctor even was until she lead by a sand chuuine when she saw the needle she felt something she never felt before it was fear whimpering she looked for a way out however it was to late and she got her work done.. It wasn't long after the running back and forth that she finally joined the academy. Category:Suna Characters Category:Inuzuka Characters